Freezing
by Avril4Love
Summary: Team Gai is sent on a mission to the land of snow to retrieve a scroll. In the process lee is hurt and Gai has to take him to a sperate city to treat him. This leaves Neji and Tenten alone for 3 days! Nejiten NejiXTenten TentenXNeji
1. The Beginning

**Ello! It's me again! From positive feedback from my previous story I decided to write another one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**They are like 17 here!**

Freezing

Gai's team was sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll from the land of snow. The scroll was being held in a village that was being held under the power of ninja . They managed to retrieved the scroll from the enemy nin and save the village but in the process Lee was hit with a poison senbon and could not walk. So Gai ended up having to take Lee to a city near them because the current village they were in did not have the medicine to help him.

"I am sorry to tell you my ever so youthful students that we must separate! I know this must break your hearts but you are strong and I am sure we can get through this together!" Gai screamed while holding back tears

"Yosh!I apologized my sensei and my friends! I shall do 100 laps around the village!" Lee said while attempting to get up off the seat he was sitting in.

They are currently staying in a small house that was in the center of the village. The villagers were so grateful to them for saving their lives that they gladly provided them with private housing and lots of food and basically anything they asked for. They were all sitting around a table in what you caould call a living room.

"Lee! You can't walk remember! That is the whole reason that you guys are heading to the city while Neji and I stay here and wait. Please just sit down and don't hurt yourself anymore." Tenten pleaded

"O yes….I forgot!"

" How long do you believe that you two will be gone and we will have to stay here? Neji asked

He was really annoyed because he just wanted to get back to Konaha and train. They can't train here because it could attract uwanted attention to them and the village.

"Yes! What a brilliant and youthful question my student. From what I understand we will back in about 3 days!" Gai said happily "While we are gone, I expect that you two to stay youthful but don't get _too youthful with_ our beautiful flower Neji. She is a delicate flower that-" Gai stopped in mid sentence because of the dark aura that was emanating from Tenten

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!" Tenten screamed while holding a very very large pointy kodachi sword.

"Yes….I think we shall leave! Good bye my youthful friends!" Lee said while Gai pick him up and putting him on his back (piggy back)

And with that they left rather hurriedly! Now it was only Neji and Tenten left in the small house. Now I if you care to remember that they are still in the land of snow so it's very very very cold!

"Seriously…how can they call me a delicate flower…" Tenten was ranting

"Tenten"

"I am kunoichi …I can hit any target..."

"Tenten."

"I am a human not some plant I mean seriously!"

"Tenten!" Neji shouted

"What! Why are you shouting!"

"Because you were ranting and you couldn't hear me over yourself" Neji stated o so smartly

" Oh, sorry Neji. So what should we do now?"

"Well its late and we had a long day so we should got to sleep now and rest. Tomorrow we should scout and make sure that there are no enemy near this village."

"Ok. Good night Neji!


	2. Day 1

_**Freezing: Day 1**_

Tenten woke up in her comfy bed. She had at least 6 different blankets and a sweatshirt she brought.

_O my god! How can people live here! It's so fricking cold! _

She thought as she climed out of bed. She quickly got up and got dressed(keeping the sweatshirt on) and headed down the small narrow hallway of the cottage/house eji and her were satying in until Lee and Gai sensei got back. She walked into the living room to find Neji meditating with just pants and a t-shirt on.

"Morning Neji!" Tenten said happily

"Hn."

" How can you stand that?"

"What?"

"Just wearing a t-shirt and pants? Aren't you cold?"

At this Neji opened his eyes to see his teammate standing there wearing long pants, socks, and a sweatshirt.

"No I am not. A shinobi can't allow weather to weaken them during a mission and so they must get used to the coldness and adapt. Are you going to scout with me dressed like _that_?"

"No. I will change before we go out. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No."

"Okay. I am going to make some tea and breakfast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tenten makes Breakfast and they eat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets go" Neji said

"OK."

With that they left and scouted the nearby forest until around 7pm. They did not find anything until….

"I see. Something up ahead it looks like a campsite."

" It has to be the enemy nin. No normal person would camp in this weather."

"Hn"

As they approached the camp they found it abandoned.

"Looks like they left in a hurry. I wonder where they went?" Tenten asked

"They probably heard that we were here so they re-located" Neji replied

"Oh, well what do you want to do now?" Tenten asked

"If they were close we would have found them. Its getting dark so we should head back."

"OK"

With that their first day together alone eneded

**I know I know not very interesting but I am kinda drawing a blank with this story. It will get better though!~Avril**


End file.
